Does it Matter?
by Pixelsaber
Summary: Angela arrives at Harmonica Town to make a living out of farming. Will she make friends along the way? Maybe even find love?
1. Chapter 1

Paste your document here...

**Author's note: Hi there everybody! This will be my first multichapter fanfic; I'll need all the feedback I can get so please review this first chapter. It's a little boring because it's an introductory chapter but I would still like feedback. Now before delay here is the first chapter… Enjoy.**

**Edit: I edited this chapter because some lines had disapeared when I copied the documents also to fix some errors and rewrite a few pharagraphs.**

* * *

Does it matter?

By Pixelsaber

Chapter 1

…as we approach the island I can see all the buildings in different colors they all look like they're piled up against that hill.

"You ain't getting seasick are you?"

"Huh?" I turned around and saw the captain looking at me through one of those windows that leads into the cabin.

"Yes I'm Fine Captain…" I can't believe I actually forgot his name already, I need to pay more attention next time.

"Okay then, will almost there" At least he didn't notice that I didn't finish my last statement, that would have been embarasing.

* * *

I grab my bags and exit the boat, the town looks much smaller up close, I see a short man with blue clothes and gray hair walking towards me...

"Hello! You must be… ah… I didn't quite catch your name before, What was it again?" I'm guessing this is the man whom I talked over the phone.

"Angela"

"Yes Angela of course, I'm this town's mayor, Mayor Hamilton, and welcome to Harmonica Town!" He says extending his arms out and grining.

"Thanks, it's nice to meet you"

"Now come along I'll show you to your new home" I'm not sure if I can call it a home until I'm sure I'll be farming the rest of my life.

I grab my bags and he leads the way, not long after we 're exiting the toen... It _is_ quite walk over a bridge and continue to walk along the coast, the beach is actually quite pretty,you can se seashells and urchins from here, but the actual beauty of the place is in the land the're grassy hills,flowers, ahead I see a River and the mountains make a nice background to it all.

"This here is Walker farm" I turn to look at where he's holding his hand out to and I see a big house, large fields, some with grass and trees, others with crops and flowers, a water tower, a big coop and a huge barn.

"I say you follow in his footprints, the farm was very run down and he was able to turn it into this!" I just hope my farm isn't run down…

"And here we are!" We stop right next to Walker Farm, I see a small house with fields and a well.

"This is your farm, You'll be living and farming here" It's looks pretty nice for the price I got it at…

"What will you be naming it?"

"I have to name it?"

"Yes of course, how will people know who's your farm?" Great and I happen to be so "good" with names...

"Can't you name it after my last name"

"Sure… and that is?" That sure saved me some trouble.

"Medallo" Okay maybe my last name doesn't make a good farm name.

"Okay then,Medallo Farm it is!" He exclaims "You can buy seeds and fertilizer at Marimba Farm, I also suggest you get some advice"

"Aha"

"I'll be going" and with that he turns around and begins walking but almost inmediatly turns around once more "I almost forgot there's a rucksack with your farming tools inside the house!"

"Okay" after that he turns around once more and continues walking.

I take a good look around, in comparison to Walker Farm my farm is about the same amount of fields, but my house is much smaller.

I walk towards the house, it looks like it was made no more than a season ago, I open the door, step inside and turn on the lights... There's a small kitchen area, a dining table, a wardrobe, a nightstand, a bed and a door that probably leads to a top of the ding table is a rucksack, I open it and find tools inside, they're rusty and old but they'll have to do for now. I place the bags next to the table and begin unpacking. I place my clothes in the wardrobe, my paper's in the nightstand and I sit on the bed.

I take a good look around' it's much smaller than my last living space..."This will take getting used to" I still can't belive all that has happend in the last season... This is my new beggining...

I know that farming is hard work but I'll need to make it happen… This is what I have now… and I intend on keeping it…

I have to make a future for myself… even if it's farming…

* * *

**Author's note: Thank you for reading, I know it's short but as I said it's sort of an introduction, chapters will get longer. Please review and have a nice day.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: Special Thanks to icefeather For being the first (and only) reviewer for chapter 1.**

Chapter 2

... "Start farming or go meet people" at the moment I don't want to do either of them but staying here won't get me anywhere...

I get of the bed and grab the rucksack and the tools, surprisingly the rucksack isn't heavy. I hang it on my shoulder and head out the door, once out I notice that the farm next to mine doesn't have the flowers or crops that it did an hour ago and all the animals are out grazing in the fields... But I don't see the farmer anywhere he must have finished already...

* * *

The walk to town is pretty short but still a bit tiring. The first building I see is town hall right next to it is a Picture shop thing which I'm not interested in so I walk left and come across a pink building with a small stripped green tent over the entrance, I open the door , walk walk in and close the door behind me, I immediately see a lot of fabrics and clothes, it's obviously a clothing store. Just then a woman with blue hair walks from a hallway to my left and sees me.

"Welcome to Sonata Tailors... May I help you?" She says smiling .

"No it's fine I'm just looking around town" I say trying to get here to leave me alone without offending her, suddenly her lips formed an "o" shape.

**"**Are you the new farmer Mayor Hamilton and Gill where talking about?

"I guess" I say not sure who Gill is... maybe he's the captain?

"Then welcome to Harmonica town! My name is Candace" she says happily.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Angela"

"Nice to meet you Angela" She then smiles once more and walks behind the counter"

This wasn't _as_ weird as I thought, I turn around and exit the shop. Right next to Sonata tailoring's s Brass Bar It's probably clossed so I keep walking and find miself in fron't of the Fishery, I hate the smell of fish but I think I should enter anyway.

As I suspected... It smells like fish.

"Good afternoon" I am startled because I didn't notice the man behind the counter, he has a hat on his head and is wearing one of those vest with many pockets, I open my mouth to reply-

"You aren't from around here right?" He says looking at me as if he was scanning me with a scan visor.

"No I just moved here today"

"So you're the new farmer!" He says happily "Oh where are my manners" he extends his hand for me to shake "My name's Ozzie I run this Fishery"

"I'm Angela" I say while shaking his hand.

"It's nice to meet you miss Angela... If you ever need any fish, recipes or tickets to toucan island you can get them here"

"Thank you, I'll be sure to come here for fish, recipes and tickets"

"I heard that you're going to be farming, thats a tough job you know" I'm not sure if he's implying that I can't farm or he's simply warning me of what i've gotten into.

"Here take this" he hands me a fishing pole "It'll help you get some income while you wait for the harvest!" Well that was... um... thoughtful?

"Thanks"

"You're welcome ,Have a nice day" He says.

This one _was_ a bit weird, I place the fishing rod in my rucksack which is beginning to fill up... I exit the fishery and I turn the corner and ascend some stairs and find myself standing in front of the Ocarina Inn, I walk past it and then there's Choral Clinic, I don't like the smell of doctor's offices or hospitals so I past by it then I once again find myself Where I began... I check My watch and it's 2:40pm getting a bit late.

I begin walking again and I see a couple walking down the street and inevitably I find myself standing in front of them. There's a girl with pink hair and ink clothes and a man with blonde almost white hair a purple shirt white vest and matching pants. I the girl spots me and says something to the man, they aproach me and the man clears his throat.

"Pardon me but, Are you miss Medallo, the new Farmer" The man asked me, I hate being called by my last name.

"Yes, yes I am" I told him.

"My father told me you arrived and I wanted to meet you in person"

"Your father?"

"Yes my father is Mayor Hamilton, I'm Gill and this is my wife Luna" the girl smiles at me "Nice to meet you" Ah so _he's_ Gill, that means I still don't know the captain's name.

"Nice to meet you too, and please call me Angela"

"Very well then... Have a Nice day" They both keep walking.

I think it's time to get back to the house...

**Author's note: Thank you all for reading, please leave a review. If this chapter receives 3 reviews I'll post it on Saturday next week instead of Sunday. Have a Nice Day.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: I'd like to thank Icefeather for Reviewing and to answer your question, this story takes place about 5 years after the begining of the game.**

**Disclaimer: I donot own Hravest Moon**

Chapter 3

I'm still contemplating getting out of bed... Stuff need to get done today...

I get of bed, and get dressed in my new clothes... It's 8:20am and I don't have any food so I guess I'll be skipping breakfast today...

I'm grab my rucksack, I hear knocking on the door... Who could be visiting this early? I look through the window and see a man with brown hair and a red and white shirt standing outside the door, I wlk to the door and open it...

"Good Morning... " he says but unlike everybody else I've met he doesn't smile when he said hello...

"Good morning"

"I heard that the new farmer had arrived so I came to meet you" Hes says still not smiling, "Hi I'm Kasey" He says extending his hand and(finaly) smiling.

"I'm Angela" I say shaking his hand.

"Nice to meet you... I've brought a gift" he says reaching into his rucksack, pulling out something and holding it out, "It's pumpkin pie" I grab it.

"Thank you"

"You're Welcome" he Looks at my fields.

"May I suggest you plant some tea leaves they're fast to harvest and sell pretty good" Great he's the veteran know it all farmer...

"I'll take your advice" He smiles

"Have a nice day" He says before leaving...

I look at the pie... I guess I won't be skipping breakfast.

* * *

I've arrived at flute fields and I see marimba farm I walk towards it, There are huge fields with tons of crops here, I open the door and walk in...

There's Baskets filled with fruits and vegetables, and behind the counter there two women, I aproach the counter and the two take notice of me.

"Welcome to Marimba Farm" the woman with brown hair says smiling.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Angela" It's better to say my name now, they'll ask anyway.

"You're the new farmer?" The other woman with long black hair asks.

"Yes"

"It's Nice to Meet you, Angela, I_'m_ Ruth and this is my daughter Anissa the older woman says.

"Nice to meet you!" The younger woman says

"It's nice to meet you too"

"Would you like to buy any seeds?" Ruth asks

"Yes I'd like..." Maybe Y should have measured the field..."80 Bags of tea seeds" Just then I hear crying coming from the the room next to us, Anissa walks to the next room and the crying stops...

"Here are your seeds that'll be 400 G" she says handing me the seeds, and I take the G out of my wallet and give it to her.

Then Anissa comes from the other room carrying a baby, Is it her baby?

"How Is Van doing?"

"Yes he's fine just woke up" She says cradling the baby in her arms.

"I'll be going then" I say heading for the door.

"Have a nice day" They both say in unison.

Now I have to get farming...

* * *

..."77... 78... 79...80!" I say triumphantly as I prepare the last of the soil for the seeds, Tilling is absolutely exhausting, I grab the seeds and start placing them...Placing the seeds is much faster than tilling the soil...

"Now all that's left is watering" I say to myself as I walk towards the well and fill my watering can, I star watering the seeds... One by one... little by little... one square after the other... slowly...

(30 painfully boring minutes later)

"Aaaaaaaaand the last one" I say as I finsh watering the last of the seeds. I take a few steps back to admire my work... A whole 8 x 10 field planted and watered... I still can't believe I had enough seeds... of course there's still two more fields, but I'll get to them another day...

Right know all I wan't is rest... And a piece of that pie...

**Author's note: Thank's for reading, Please Review, it helps alot.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note: I'm sorry for the delay I just didn't have enough time yesterday to post. Thanks once again to Icefeather for reviewing, Every time I see your reviews it brings a big smile of satisfaction to my face, as promised here you go!**

**Disclaimer: I do not Own Harvest Moon...**

Chapter 3

2nd of Summer 9:00am...

I've run out of pie so I need to buy some more food and I should measure the other fields to buy some more seeds...

I grab the rucksack and head outside...

First thing's first I need some food, I could buy some groceries or buy a meal...

I grab my watering can and begin to water my plants...

* * *

"The 10x10 and 8x8 size fields, I'll need about 164 seeds... I'll decide which seeds I'll buy later" I think the work is getting to me I'm already talking to myself. I'll buy the seeds after I get the food situation handled...

I put away my hoe and look at the fields, I can already imagine all the crops I'll be harvesting in a couple of days. I take the path and walk east... At least I think it's east... I look at walker farm, the animals are grazing, and walking about...

* * *

Where could I buy food... The Inn maybe?

I head towards the inn hoping that they sell meals there, I walk past the tailors and the bar, climb the stairs and I'm here. I open the door and walk in.

There's a man standing behind what I assume is the front desk, and two women behind the kitchen counter, I walk towards the kitchen counter where their standing...

"Are you sure you haven't seen the paprika?" the older woman says, at the other woman.

"No I haven't I haven't opened the-" she notices me and immediately stops what she's doing. She puts the pen and paper back on the counter and smiles at me while the other woman walks to the back of the kitchen.

"Good morning, I'm sorry to not have noticed you sooner... I'm Colleen... What would you like?"

"I can't cook without the paprika Colleen!" yells the elderly woman from the back of the kitchen

"I'm with a customer Yolanda please wait a moment!" she yells back, she sighs before speaking-

"Then make sure to cross anything with paprika off the menu!" Colleen just sighs once again.

"May I take your order?" she says trying to smile.

"What dishes do you sell?"

"We have many dishes, I'd recommend the Tomato Risoto, Corn Soup, Seafood Fried Rice, Pizza and Mushroom Gratin, here's the complete menu" she says handing me a menu.

"Egg Rice... tuna bowl... seafood curry..." I mumble looking at the menu... "I'll have the Fried Rice. By the way could I take that to go?"

"Of course... what would you like to drink?"

I look at the menu once again... "Apple juice please"

"Okay... That'll be 1,020 G" next time I'm getting groceries... I hand over the G feeling my wallet get lighter...

"You may sit down at the table... It will take a little longer to cook, we are currently short on employees" she says.

"All right" I say walking towards the tables...

"Colleen I found the paprika! Someone labelled it as chili powder!"

"..."

* * *

"Have a nice day!" she says waving at me.

"You too" I reply carrying the bag with food, and the cup of juice... Why did I order juice anyway? I'll just have to carry it all the way home. I walk past the front desk and the man Is still writing stuff on the book and mumbling something to himself. I open the door and walk out...

It's 10:30 am I have to drop this off at home and then get more seeds...

* * *

"Good afternoon, I wasn't expecting you to come buy more seed this soon..." I don't know why she said after noon it's just 11:30...

"Yes um, I'm looking for something that'll grow quick"

"Well onions, cucumbers, and sugarcane all grow in 5 days..."

"I'll have 50 onion seeds and 16 cucumber seeds... how much do corn and tomatoes take to grow?"

"Corn can take from 5 to 9 days depending on your soil quality and tomatoes take 5 to 7 days..."

"I'll take 16 tomato seeds and 16 corn seeds... and 16 sunflower seeds..."

"That's 3,990 Gold...Will that be all?"

"Yes..." I sure hope I didn't miscalculate something... I grab the appropriate amount of Gold from my wallet, felling it get even skinnier...

"Here you go, have a nice day Angela" she says smiling.

I really hope I am not going over my budget...

* * *

It's 3:00pm and I have only managed to plant and water the onions and cucumbers but I simply can't go anymore, I feel like I can barely breathe and I'm aching everywhere... I should go inside and call it a day...

I grab the rucksack and walk towards the house each step bringing relief and pain... I open the door and walk in, throwing the rucksack next to the nightstand and throw myself on the bed...

I'm really not sure if I can handle this type of work everyday... Sure I'll probably get used to it but it's still very tiring, and repetitive...

I get out of bed and look for the bag of food... I grab the bag, sit at the table, and eat my (really expensive) meal...

"It'll take even more getting used to but I can still handle it..."

"For now..."

**Author's note: Thank you for reading! Please leave a Review... See you next week!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note: Well this is once again 24 hours late... To make up for last week I was going to post on friday since I had more free time this week... But Ratchet and Clank: Into the Nexus and Quest for Booty had me busy. Thanks once again Icefeather for reviewing! It brings me such joy to read reviews... Here it is enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest Moon**

Chapter 5

3rd of Summer 11:00am...

I feel awful...I've planted the rest of the seeds, and watered _all_ of them, I'm not sure If I can do this every day for the rest of my life...

But I have to, I need to make a living out of this... Maybe I'll plant less seeds next time... And It looks like the Tea leaves will be ready tomorrow.

I pick up my tools and put them in the rucksack. I take a look at Walker Farm. The animals are one again grazing and the crops are already watered... I woke up at 7:30am today and I still didn't see him, he must wake up really early to be able to do all that so quickly... Not to mention still have enough energy afterwards...

Maybe Ozzie was right, I bit of more than I could chew...

I walk into the house, left the ruck sack and my gloves by the door and throw myself on the bed.

I need to get some rest and then I need to get some food... I sit and grab my wallet, slowly opening it, like if something where to pop out. There's only 2,600 gold left... If this runs out I'll need to get some from my "Just in case savings" as I call them. I knew it would be tough but not _this_ tough. I put the remaining gold in my pocket and am going to put the wallet away.

I stand up and grab one of my bags, unzip it and put the wallet in, I feel something scratch my hand I feel around, once I found it I grab it and pull it out...

It's mom's picture...

I stare at it, I completely forgot that I had put it in there still in the frame.

"Mom... I know you wanted for me to continue the busness but I simply couldn't handle it all... You understand right?"

"..."

"I know this was probably a huge mistake but... I'm still prepared in case I fail"

"..."

"I miss you"

"..."

I sigh and keep staring at it...

Great now I'm talking to a picture... I must look pathetic...

I place the Picture at the nightsand and lay on bed...

Will this work out? Will I need to move again? Will I even be able to find work if I leave?

"I need to have faith" I say to reasure myself...

I need to have faith I tought as I drifted of to sleep...

* * *

I'm woken by my grumbling stomach...

It's 2:00pm. I get out of bed, put on the gloves and and grab the rucksack before heading outside. Outside I can hear something, like music or something. I search for the source of the sound and see Kasey siting on a tree stump petting a sheep and whistleing. The song sounds calm, like something you hear when you're stressed or want to sleep...

I stand there listening, watching him pet and brush his animals for a couple of minutes...

"What am I doing here staring I need to get some food!" I say to myself before turning and walking on the path to flute fields.

I sure hope he didn't notice me...

* * *

"Have a Nice day" said Ruth before giving me the apples. I think she felt pity for me or something because I only paid like 780 G for those apples I thought there where at least twice as expensive.

I head out of the house and towards the Clarinet District I look towards Horn Ranch and see a couple sitting on the grass looking at the sky.

I sure hope I can get some relaxing time once I'm making some profit...I'f I'm able to get enough profit...

"Have Faith" I telll myself

**Author's note: Thanks for reading! Please Review! I Just noticed That this story doesn't have a Disclaimer! Better fix that.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's note: Hi how you doing? Thanks once again Icefeather for reviewing and thanks for pointing out my grammatical errors on the last chapter. Apparently I accidentally posted one of my drafts and deleted the finished chapter... And I didn't I really don't remember what changes I made to the story, so I just fixed the grammatical errors, leaving the actual story unchanged. As for your suggestion... The drama will come later on and what do you mean by "Feels"... Is this one of those slang terms? English isn't my main language...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest Moon**

Chapter 6

"...And... Done!" I say to myself after watering the last of the cucumbers. I take a few steps back and admire my work. In three days I'll be able to harvest the cucumbers and the onions and maybe some corn or tomatoes, and the tea leaves will be ready-

"THESE WHERE READY TO HARVEST!" I put my hand to my mouth and look around... looks like nobody heard me...

"I can't believe I went through the problem of watering them..." I say to myself while I rip- Er no I mean "harvest" the leaves, placing them in my rucksack... Good, Decent, Decent, Perfect, Perfect, Decent, Shining! , Good, Perfect, Decent, Good...

I dump them inside the small shipping crate thing on the front of the house, expecting it to overfill and half of the leaves getting dumped on the floor but to my surprise all the leaves fit in the small box...in fact there's still a lot of space... I think carrying this thing around would be better than carrying a rucksack... I take 8 decent leaves and place them in my rucksack... Maybe I can somehow make tea?

I look once again at the fields, part of me wants to go buy more seeds but the majority of me is moaning that it's tired, hungry and that the seeds can wait till tomorrow... I obey the majority and head inside, reaching into the rucksack and taking out the last two apples. I sit on the table and begin to eat.

How much do tea leaves sell for again?

How much money do I have left?

Don't typhoons hit here in summer?

I haven't washed these clothes!

I wonder if they sell kitchen appliances in town.

Did Han Really shoot fir-

I'm left with two apple core in my hands, I can still hear my stomach grumbling...

I don't think I can afford any more meals at the Inn and Apples are way to expensive... I need some way to get cheap food... I look out trough the window at Kasey's coop, maybe if I'm quick I can snatch some-

I swear that I can feel the picture glaring at me... I sigh standing and making my way to the door, I grab my rucksack, and reach for what gold I have left... I can't find it so I start getting everything out of the ruck sack...Hoe, Watering Can, Axe, Fishing pole, star bits, Sickle...

"Wait star bits?" I look just to see the tea leaves lying next to the fishing pole.

Great now I'm hallucinating...

The fishing pole! But what I'm I going to cook the fish with?

I stand up and walk to my bags, I open the front pocket of the smallest one and grab the matches... And I thought these were useless...

* * *

I used some off the small logs (more like branches) that where pilled up against the side of the house to make a little bonfire by the house, now all I needed was a fish...

I walked to the small pond by the path to the Garmon Mines District, which I have yet to visit, and casted the line...

I sure hope I'm not invading private property...

...

...

I just casted a line with no bait, maybe I should have-

I feel tugging at the end of the line and hear splashes in the water, I freeze for a few seconds before reacting and finally start reeling the fish out of the water, hearing the satisfying crank the pole makes with every turn, after a few more intense seconds I finally get it out of the water...

It's still moving in vain to try and unhook itself...

Wait now I have to wait until it's dead, gut it and then cook it...

I'm not looking forward to that...

* * *

5th of Summer 10:20am...

I can feel my arms groaning with every move I make...

Need to get some food and I don't feel like eating fish again after yesterday...

Maybe I can buy some cooking utensils... I did make 14,400 gold yesterday so I think I'm able to buy at the Inn but I want to be able to make food on my own... I check the map It says there's a general store at Garmon Mine District I guess I know what I'm doing today.

* * *

I arrive at the Garmon Mines Districtat 11:40am, I grabbed some mushrooms and berries I found along the path and placed them in my rucksack...

The place is mostly quiet except for the small river that moves the waterwheel... I can see someone over by the Blacksmith's but I don't really like introducing myself so I'll avoid getting spotted... I approach the general store. It's obviously has what I'm looking for since it has all sorts of pots and pans on display outside, Some even starting to rust...

I open the door and head in... the're many cooking utensils on display and even some magazines. The're two women with green hair standing behind the counter one has something covering most her hair and the other has big red glasses...

Both of them look at me and one of them greets me.

"Good Morning"

"Good Morning" I reply.

I look around the store there seem to be anything a chef would need even those top quality mixers.

"Are you looking for anything in particular?" The other of them asks

"I'm looking to buy some cooking utensils"

"Any utensils in particular?" She asks... I approach the counter...

"A Pot"

"Which one would you like? The Normal model, the Country Model, or the Cute model?" she asks pointing to some pots aligned on the shelves.

"Normal"

"That would be 2000 G" I hand them the appropriate amount of G... It feels good not being nearly broke.

"We can Deliver it all we need to know is where your staying"

"Medallo Farm" her eyes widen a bit.

"Your the new farmer?"

Here we go again...

**Author's note: Thanks for Reading and Please review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's note: Happy Thanksgiving to all of you! Thanks to Karisma Jestler and Icefeather for Reviewing, My main language is Spanish since I speak and write it regularly, but I think in English... I know it's weird but it's just how it is... It's probably because I went to an Bilingual school that thought you English as a primary language.**

**Disclaimer: I don not own Harvest Moon**

Chapter 7

"...Yes I'm the new farmer" I say calmly expecting an answer...

"Nice to meet you, I'm Pheobe" she says bowing.

"And I'm Barbara" the other woman says also bowing... they must be from some different culture or something.

"Nice to meet you both, I'm Angela" I said with a smile.

"Running a farm by yourself must be hard... But don't worry to much, eventually you will get used to the work" Barbara said smiling... I don't know if that was supposed to make me feel better about this...

"Yes it is"

"Here take this, consider it a... welcome gift" Pheobe says handing me some Shining Rice and a few Recipes... Welcome gift? Is that an actual term... I believe there's a different term for that!

"Thanks" I say putting the rice in my almost full rucksack.

"We'll deliver the pot to your house"

"Thank you have a nice day"

"You too" they both say in unison while I make my way out of the store.

* * *

...On the way back I found some berries in the bushes I believe I can make some jam out of them. I walk towards the house, I can see Kasey's animals grazing but he remains to be seen around...

I open the box and place the pot in the kitchen and take out some of the recipes and place the Rice in the tool box...There's Mushroom Rice, Yam Rice, Chestnut Rice and Egg Rice...I guess this is why they gave me some Shining Rice...

I grab a mushroom from my rucksack, a Shining Rice from my tool box and but them in the pot.

"At least now I have a couple of days worth of food..."

Tomorrow I'll need to water my plants and probably buy some more Tea seeds. the Cucumbers and the Onions will be ready to Harvest in two days...

I hear the timer and check on my food... Ready

I serve it on a plate and set it on the table... I'll probably be drinking tap water today...

* * *

6th of Summer, 10:10am

I'm on my way to Marimba Farm once more to buy some Tea seeds, foraging Berries, Herbs and Mushrooms along the way...

It's particularly Windy today, I hope this isn't an indication of bad weather or even worse a typhoon...

The paths are normally empty I guess everyone gets up pretty early... Why do we say _pretty_ early anyway why don't we say "_Fairly_" early or something like that?

"..."

"Well what do you know there is someone walking along the path" I think to myself upon seeing a kid walking past along the path towards the farm.

I arrive at Marimba Farm and head in. Anissa is there to greet me as always and Ruth waves at me from behind the counter.

"What would You Like today?"

"80 Tea seeds" I was 80 right?

"That would be 4,000 G" I hand her the G and she gives me the seeds.

"Thank you very much. Have a nice day" I say and turn to leave.

"You too" Ruth says from behind the counter.

I walk outside and the kid that had walked past me earlier was arriving at the farm he enters the house with out paying me any attention.

"At least he isn't so eager to get to know me..." I say before heading back.

"80 more seeds to sow and water... That'll probably add up to one more pain filled afternoon..."

**Author's note: Thanks for reading! Please Review and Have a wonderful day!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's note: Hey! How you doing? I've returned from Ravenholm *shudders*, those Fast Zombies... Anyway Thank you very much Karisma Jestler and Icefeather for reviewing! By the way how is Mexico is it as good as they say it is? Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest Moon**

Chapter 8

7th of Summer 11:20am

... I sigh in relief as I Pick up the last Onion and put it in the Shipping box, I kept 10 decent onions for myself, I may be able to make Tomato Rissoto once the Tomatoes are ready.

I wipe the sweat of my forehead and start walking towards the house, taking a look at Walker Farm. The animals where out and the crops where all neat and organized in the fields. I should take his farm as an example.

I open the door walk in, take a deep breath, taking in the smell of... well... House? anfd shutting the door behind me before throwing myself upon the bed.

I lay there staring at the seiling for a couple of minutes...

I need to buy some more seeds, but I'm to tired to work anymore today... At least I'm making profit.

I look over to mom's picture and stare at it.

"I'll make you proud" I say mostly to myself... I just wish that wherever she is she's saying "I already am"

* * *

"Your come here very often" Ruth says handling me my seeds.

"What do you mean?" I ask confused

"You're coming here almost every two days isn't the trip tiring?"

"Yes it is but I need the seeds"

"Why don't you just call?"

"Call?"

"Yes, our number should be on the phone book"

"Well I'll take it into consideration" Note to self buy phone...

"Thank you again" I say waving and opening the door to leave.

"You're welcome. Have a nice day!"

I close the door and began walking home, taking a look around, I wonder who lives at the house next to the Marimba Farm. I look towards Horn Ranch and see the couple from the other day brushing a horse.

"A horse would make traveling around town soo much easier..." I whisper to myself... I really am going crazy.

* * *

"So how is the farm going?" How did I end up here again?

"It's been good" I answer

"Well I should have known that considering you already bought a phone" she said mostly to herself taking a sip of her tea.

"You still haven't touched your tea" she noted

"I do- I'm... waiting for it to cool down" I said trying not to be rude.

"You like your tea cold?" she said in a desbelieving tone...

"Anyway have you used the pot you bought?"

"Yes it's been really useful"

"Good I like when people get a lot of use out of the things they buy from here"

"Where's your mother?" I asked noticing her abscence.

"She went over to town to help out Dad a bit"

"Okay"

"Has the work been too much? You look really tired"

"Well it is alot of work but I can still handle it" _Barely_ I might add

"Maybe you should upgrade your tools!"

"Upgrade my tools?"

"Yes your tools" She repeated "All you need to do is go to the blacksmith with... some iron... But it'll cost you" She said sudenly looking a bit nervous "It'll help you alot"

"Well I might go check it out" Where am I going to get Iron anyway?

"Yes Ramsey will surely help you"

"Okay thanks for the advice... And for the tea" I say looking at my untouched cup of tea... I fell a bit guilty now...

"Your welcome!" she says offering a kind smile.

I walk out the door and shut it behind me.

3:30pm... Maybe The tools can wait until Tomorrow

**Author's note: Thank you for reading! It's a bit shorter but I did use some of this chapter las time so I guess I really wasn't late. Please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's note: I'm extremely sorry for the late update. I ran out of drafts, that's the correct term right?, and I didn't have time because I needed to study for finals, but I had time today and could finish it. Anyway thanks Icefeather for Review. By the way do you have an account? I was going to send you a message to let you know, but I remembered you didn't sign in, so I searched for your Username and couldn't find a match. Just wanted to know... Anyway I've talked to much so here you go!**

Chapter 9

...I skilfully avoided getting spotted by the to men talking by the mine entrance, and walked into the blacksmith's... The sound of metal being hit by a hammer that can be heard from the outside is gets louder as I approach the register.

The old man who was apparently forging something tosses aside his work...

"What do you need?" he says then turns around

"Oh, we have a new face around here!" he exclaims "Who are you?" he asks smiling

"I'm Angela"

"I was wondering when the new farmer would stop by here" he says chuckling slightly "So what do you need?"

"I was wondering how I could get my watering can upgraded"

"Well that'll be 6,000 Gold and 3 Iron"

"Where exactly do I get Iron?"

"Well First you need to get some Iron ore from the Mines then, have them refined to get Iron" that seems like a lot of work, just what I need...

"Okay thanks for the help" I say as I turn around to head outside.

"Wait!" he calls out, I turn around "It's dangerous in the mines take this" he says handing me an oil lamp.

"Thank you" I say putting the lamp in my now full rucksack.

If I'm going mining then I need to empty my rucksack...

* * *

"Should I go Up or down?" I ask myself for the fifth time, hoping that something inside of me answers... I let out a heavy sigh as I take the first step down the stairs that will probably lead to my doom, holding the lamp in front of me like if it would protect me from anything that might be down here and slowly descending the stairs...

I get to the first floor, and almost instinctively pull out my hammer, The place is Dark, and I walk around avoiding some weak ground here and there... All I hear are my footsteps, I can say that this will get claustrophobic quickly so I need to get to work. I walk toward a pile of rocks and swing my hammer down on them, the rocks break into tiny pieces with one swing. I honestly didn't think I had that kind of strength in me... or It could just be the hammer...

After a few tries one of them finally has something inside it, I pick it up and inspect it in my hands, but its just some Junk ore... Then the other rock also has something I pick it up... Yes its Iron ore, I smile involuntarily while staring at it but it quickly fades as I remember I need much more than this. I put the ore in my rucksack...

I look around for more rocks but all I see are mushrooms, maybe I should collect them to use for food later, I pick up a few and place them in my rucksack.

Lamp in hand I begin descending even further down the mines...

* * *

"...37" I whisper to myself after placing another copper ore in my rucksack... I have no idea how much time I've been mining but I simply can't put the hammer down, I let out a heavy sigh and sit on one of the rocks to take a break.

My arms are aching and I'm really hungry, I take a look at my wristwatch.

"9:40pm" I mutter to myself as I stand up and straighten up my back. I grab my lamp and start walking towards the stairs.

* * *

The Garmon Mines district is very different at night...

The big mountains look even more impressive and all the houses with the lights look very nice...

I'm practically dragging myself through the streets on my way home I haven't eaten all day and I'm exhausted. I guess my watering can must wait until tomorrow.

The path is peaceful and quiet as always but I honestly would have preferred some ambient sounds right now...

I'm absolutely starving... If only I had eaten before coming... Wait a minute, I have mushrooms in my rucksack! I take a mushroom out of my rucksack...It doesn't look appetising but I heard they're okay.

I take a bite out of it, instantly regretting it, I quickly swallow to try and make the awful flavour go away.

But suddenly everything goes dark...

**Author's note: Thanks for reading and once again sorry for the late update... But at least I'm almost finished with this semester!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's note: The semester is over so... Meeesa Freeeeee! I'll be updating more often now probably two or three times a week but I think mostly two since I haven't gotten ahead on writing... Thanks Icefeather for reviewing, I got tricked by those Toadstools in the mines too and thanks for clarifying about your profile. Anyway Enjoy!**

There's a desert... A huge and extensive desert... A huge, unpopulated and extensive desert... A huge, unpopulated,dry and extensive desert...

I'm on a sand dune... There are monks in red clothes rollerskating on the dune, with an old man standing in the middle of all of them, once they leave only the old man with an ugly sweater is left...

"The power within..." he whispers.

He begins dancing continuing to say "The power within..." then he splits into three, one of them blue, another red and the last the three diferent bodies turn into one again he kneels grabs some sand in his hands, stands holding the sand to the sky

"The power within!" he exclaims and everything turns black onece more...

* * *

I feel hot... I'm sweating... and my head hurts...

I slowly open my eyes, my vision is blurry, I blink trying to clear my vision. I feel very tired and my heard hurts... Where am I?

All I see is a ceiling, I turn my head to the side and see a TV... I'm on a sofa, it seems like I'm in a living room.

I take of the thick blanket that was covering me and sit on the sofa, no wonder I'm so hot. I stand up but I my headache intensifies so I sit back down...

What am I doing here? All I remember is being on my way back from the mines and eating a mushroom that I got from the caves. I look back to the window but I vcan't tell where I am exactly but I'm not at the town or near the mines...

Just then I hear the door opening... I turn my head to see who it is but the door stops halfway as if he regrets opening it but then the door opens completely to reveal Kasey.

I sigh in relief knowing that I'm not in some serial killers house... wait what if he is a serial killer! He walks toward the sink, takes of his gloves and washes his hands. Has he noticed I'm here?

He then dries his hands with a towel, turns and sees me

"Oh, so you've finally woken up" he says smiling

"What happened?" I ask

"I found you on the unconcious on the way back from the Garmon Mines district, it looks like you ate a toadstool, So I carried you over here... I was going to take yopu to your house but it was locked so I bought you here" he explains placing different ingredients in a frying pan "I've fallen unconscious from exhaustion many times too it's not a rare ocurence here" he says while grabing some platesfrom a cupboard"And next time you eat a mushroom make sure it isn't a red one"

I stand up from the sofa and look around, the house looks much larger from the inside.

"Tea?"

"What?"

"Would you want any tea?"

"No I-um actually don't like tea"

"Do you drink coffee?" Coffee? when was the last time I had coffee?

"Um sure? "

"Coffee it is then" I was sure nobody here drank coffee, well everybody is different.

He places an omelet and some bread on the dining table, followed by a cup of coffee. He turns around and starts searching for something in the cupboards. I find myself staring at the freshly prepared food, I haven't eaten anything in like 12 hours... Maybe more!

He gently places a jar of sugar and a spoon next to the plate, then looks at me...

"Aren't you hungry?"

"What?"

"Oh! It isn't for me its for you I already ate" he says chuckling slightly then starts looking for something around the kitchen.

"Okay um... t-thank you..." I say sitting down on the chair and begin to eat my food...

The omelet is really good and the coffee is not too dark but just right, it reminds me of those mornings in the bakery... those where good times.

Kasey more silent than the rest of the people here, no doubt someone else would have already gotten me into conversation...

Once finished I stood up but kasey still hadn't found what he was looking for I was about to open my mouth to speak-

"Oh here it is!" he says grabing a mug from somewhere in the cupboard then he notices me "You've finished already? You're a fast eater"

"Okay well... Thank you for the food but I should be going know"

"It was nothing, I'm sure you would have done the same" Actually I wouldn't... Aren't I awful "Have a nice day Angela" he says smiling warmly, there's something about his smile... it's different...

"You too Mr. uh..." What his last name?

"Call me Kasey I don't like being adressed as Mr. Delmundo" h

"Ok Good day Kasey" I say heading for the door

"Wait! I almost forgot to give you your rucksack!" he says handing me my rucksack

"Thank you again"

"You"re welcome"

I turn around and begin to walk home, I can already see all the crops that need to be harvested and watered... I really needed that breakfast...

* * *

**Author's note: Thank you alot for reading! Please review**


	11. Chapter 11

10th of Summer 12:20pm

"What brings you here today?"

"I'm here to buy an oven"

"An oven huh? That'll be... 2500 Gold" Pheobe tells me looking at a paper "You're looking for the normal model right?"

"Yes the normal one will do" I say handing her the Gold

"Well then we'll have this delivered right away!" she says placing the money in the register and handing me my reciept "By the way did you get your watering can upgraded?"

"Um no I was just about to do that actually"

"Okay then. Have a nice day Angela" she says offering a smile.

"You too!" I tell her before heading out the door and closing it behind me

I walk towards the acessories shop hoping to avoid the two men near the mine entrance, I really don't like introducing myself... Either way I'll probably be introducing myself to the acessory shop's owner...

As I'm about to reach for the door knob It suddenly opens. I step out of the way to let the person walk past her (and hopefuly ignore her), Candace walks out through the door when she spots me while closing the door behind her.

"Oh good morning Angela, I didn't noticed you where there"

"Uh good morning Candace"

"Don't you wan't to say hello Angie?" Just as she says that I notice a small child standing behind her and holding her hand, she pokes her head from behind her mother and timidly walks next to her. She has purple hair and blue eyes like her mother.

"Hello Miss" she says shyly avoiding my gaze.

"This is my daughter Angie" she say smiling and glancing at her daughter.

"Nice to meet you Angie" I say smiling but she still stays staing at her feet.

"Forgive her she's a bit shy" Candace apologizes

"It's alright... I have to get going have a nice day you two" I say walking towards the door, trying to end the conversation quickly.

"Have a nice day Angela" Candace says befoe she keeps walking...

Inside the building there's a woman standing behind the register, she notices me and smiles at me. I walk up to her.

"May I help you?"

"I'm here to refine some Iron"

"Sure how much ore do you have?"

"57"

"That'll be 1,995 Gold" I hand her the Iron ore and Gold.

"I'll tell you when it's finished please take a seat" I take a seat on the furniture, they have really pretty necklaces here I wonder if the're made here...

Just then someone walks into the room, he... or is it a she? has purple hair and red eyes , he's also wearing earings and everything... Maybe a cross dressser?

"I need your judgement Mira how does it look? Remember it's for our anniversary" he says showing her a gold Ring

"Just a moment Julius I'm refining some Iron for the customer besides it's probably fine. I bet she'll love it" he turns around and looks at me.

"I'm sorry but I didn't notice you there... I'm Julius" he says smiling

"Nice to meet you Julius, I'm Angela"

"So you're the new farmer then?"

"Yes that's me..." He stares at me a while at the point where it's getting a bit unconfortable.

"Have you ever considered dying your hair red?" What?

"Here you go Angela" Mira says placing the Iron ingots on the counter, I grab all of it, 26 in total...

'"Thank you" I say to her she just smiles and nods

"So what do you think?" Says juius as he pushes me aside and shows her the ring.

"You're doubting yourself to much... Where's that confidence you always have?" she says raising an eyebrow.

"This is our anniversary where talking about what if Candace doesn't like it?" he says nervously

"I'm sure she'll love it" That's the last I hear before I shut the door behind me. I walk towards the blacksmith's and head inside...

"So you've got the Iron?" Ramsey asks from behind the counter, I just nod and aproach the register.

"Here it is" I say handing him the 3 Iron with the Watering can and the 2,400 Gold.

"I'll have it in done in a few minutes" he says before begining to do his work.

I wonder how much less pain I'll feel after watering the crops...

**Author's note: I placed the AN ot the end because I wasn't going to say much...Thank you for reading. Thanks Icefeather for reviewing. Please review this and tell me what you think. Oh and this link was supposed to be in last chapter after I said I finished my finals but it disapeared for some reson... so her I'm plaving it again : watch?v=zPlwHoXUEYo**


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's note: Thank You Icefeather for reviewing and Thank you vanamyst for the favourite. Enjoy!**

Chapter 12

11th of Summer 9:00am

I'm so bored...

It's raining outside so I'm stuck in here and there's absolutely nothing to do...

There's no need to water the crops...

The fields have been sowed...

There aren't any errands I need to do...

The house is spotless...

And I'm not hungry...

I feel so useless even if there isn't anything I can do... I'm thinking to much aren't I? I let out a heavy sigh, If only I had an umbrella I could at least take a walk in the woods or go mining...I look out the window, it isn't raining to badly but by the time I get anywhere I'll already be soaked...

Just then I see Kasey walking down the path towards the town, he doesn't seem have an umbrella and is obviously getting very wet but he still has a smile on his face...

I wonder if he's one of those people that like getting wet in the rain, or maybe he's just feeling happy...

Maybe I can go out too. Besides what could rain do to me anyway?

I could get sick, I could slip fall and break my neck, I could accidentally swallow some water and choke, some strong winds could knock me over and I could fall and-

Wait what am I doing! I'm Imagining the worst again!

Well I'm not afraid. I'm going out!

I stand up and head out the door and closing it behind me, I begin walking past my fields and onto the dirt path, feeling the rain soak into my hair and run down my back, I smile triumphantly then I stop...

Where should I go anyway?

* * *

4:20pm

Well after spending most of the day at the mines I took the mine cart down to the church grounds and now I'm in the town, but this rain seems to never go away...

The Brass Bar is know open but I don't know if I'd like to go in... Sure I want to take shelter from this rain... and a drink doesn't sound _too_ bad... But I really don't want to introduce myself right know...

But I don't have anything else to do so I think it isn't to bad.

I hesitantly walk to the bar and open the door. The bar certainly has a very distinct smell and feel, and the music playing isn't what I would call bar music but It somehow seems very fitting. It has an overall welcoming feel...

There are only two people in here and one of them seems really busy so maybe this won't be so bad.

"Good afternoon" The man behind the register says.

"Good afternoon" I repeat trying to make this as non awkward as possible...

"Would you like anything?"

"Um... sure just give me a moment"

"Okay then" he says before turning around to assist the other person, I take a look at the menu there isn't much mostly just cocktails...

This place doesn't seem like most bars I've gone too, the besides with such friendly people around here I doubt this would be like the ones back home.

"Have you decided what you'll be having yet?" the man asks me once again.

"Yes I'll have the Raspberry cocktail and the... Stir fry"

"That'll be 690 G" I hand him the G and he gives me the receipt.

"Stir fry Chase" He tells the other man who I'm guessing is the cook here and he gets a nod in reply

"It'll be ready in a moment" I nod...

After a few of moments of silence they finally give me my order, shortly after a man with red hair that I recognize as one of the ones from the mines...

"Good afternoon Owen you're pretty early today"

"Well I got up extra early today so I finished earlier" he says taking a seat in the table besides mine.

"And how is Roy doing?"

"He's doing fine hasn't caused us any trouble"

"That's good to hear!, Would you like anything?"

"Wheat cocktail"

"Coming right up"

This feels like eavesdropping but I simply can't ignore their conversation when there talking so loudly-

"Hay are you the new farmer?" I guess it simply can't be avoided then...

"Yes" I say as I turn to look at him.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Owen, I work at the blaksmith's" He says standing up and offering a hand for me to shake.

"I'm Angela" I say shaking his hand.

"It's nice to meet you Angela, Have a nice day" he says smiling before sitting down once more on his table.

After I finish my food and I've drunk my cocktail I stand up from my chair and head towards the door...

"Have a nice day" I say as I open the door and close it behind me... Sadly it's still raining outside, when will it end.

Note to self buy umbrella...

**Author's note: Thank you all for reading and please review. Have a nice day!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's note: Merry christmas! I'm sorry for the slight delay, I could have sworn it was still Monday... Thank you Icefeather for reviewing, I've always wanted to see snow! Right now It's raining cats and dogs out here... and I used to prewrite my chapters (I only got to chapter 8) but because of school I didn't have the time to do it, but I do write most of it on my notebook just in case. Also I like to listen to music while I write... Anyway Enjoy!**

Chapter 13

12th of Summer 10:10am

The town seems... quiet...

Normally there aren't many people around but right know it simply feels different.

I walk into Sonata Tailor's which also feels different for some reason... I look around for some work clothes which surprisingly are plentiful. Now should I buy the red work clothes or the yellow ones?

I notice there's an elderly woman that I haven't met behind the register, great more introductions... I walk up to the register.

"May I help you?" She asks smiling

"I'm here to buy some these clothes" I say giving her the yellow work clothes .

"Those are 1,500 G each" I hand her the appropriate amount and she hands me my clothes in a bag.

"Do you happen to know why the town feels so... quiet?" I ask her without even thinking it beforehand.

"Well most of the people probably went to see Chase and Maya's new born child" The guy from the bar?

"Okay then" I say about to turn around.

"Wait a moment... are you the new farmer?" So close!

"Yes"

"It's so nice to finally meet you! You're much prettier than I've been told!" She says smiling at me "Oh where are my manners! I'm Shelly" She says bowing

"It's nice to meet you too, I'm Angela"

"It's nice to meet you too, Have a nice day"

"You too" I say turning around and heading out the door.

I close the door behind me and take a deep breath... It's smells like cookie dough...

* * *

3:00pm

I'm at the accessory shop waiting in line to get my Ore refined

"...Hey are you Angela?" Why couldn't I have just stayed home?

"Yes, yes I am" I say turning around to face the person who asked me.

"Phoebe told me so much about you!" Says a man wearing a cowboy hat... or is it a Fedora? "I'm Calvin Phoebe's husband" he says smiling.

"Really she hasn't told me anything about you" Why did I say that? Now he's going to be offended! But he just shrugs.

"It looks like it's your turn" he says gesturing towards the Mira.

"Sure it was nice to meet you" I say walking towards the register, he nods as I turn around.

"Have you come to refine some ore?" Mira asks rearranging a small stack of papers.

"Yes 62 Iron ore and 55 Copper ore" I say handing her the ores.

"That'll be 4,000 G" I hand her the money and sit on the furniture.

This chair is surprisingly comfortable normally these kind of fancy furniture is hard...

* * *

"You're already going to upgrade your Watering Can?" Ramsey asked me obviously surprised.

"Yes I think it's still not fast enough"

"Well that'll be 6,000 G and 3 Copper" Good thing the farm is doing good or else I wouldn't be spending this much.

"Well It'll only be a moment... Make yourself at home"

"Thank you"

"No thank _you_" He says chuckling slightly.

I sit down on at the table in the other room... This is _really_ like the old times, most of the people live in their workplace. I wonder when was this town founded...

"Grandpa did you see Maya's baby she's so cute!" It sounds like a girl's voice...

"Yes I did Chloe" I hear Ramsey reply "And please behave we have a visitor"

"Really who is it?"

"The new farmer. Why don't you go into the kitchen and meet her?"

"Sure!" I hear her exclaim as I hear footsteps coming this way, I quickly look the other way so she doesn't notice I've been listening in on their conversation, before I know it she's already standing by my side.

"Are you the new farmer?" she asks.

"Yes" She has orange hair tied up in a sort of bun and is wearing a small apron, she looks around 12 maybe 10.

"I'm Chloe" she says extending her hand.

"It's nice to meet you Chloe, I'm Angela" I need to learn some new way of introducing myself, I bet I'm getting repetitive.

"So you're a farmer" she says taking a seat.

"Yes"

"Do you have cows?"

"No I don't have a barn

"That's to bad... I really like animals"

"Really, I don't like that much animals to much they're stinky" she shakes her head.

"Only if you don't clean them, they can smell nice if you do"

"That's too much work" she just shrugs at that last statement

"Do you like to mine?"

"A bit... it helps kill time"

"One day I'll be as good as my grandpa and my cousin so I'll be mining a lot"

"I'm sure you will" she smiles and nods. Ramsey walks to us and hands me my hammer.

"Is this fast enough?" he says raising an eyebrow causing m to giggle.

"We'll just have to see" I say placing the Watering can in my rucksack "I'll be going then... and maybe we can talk again some other time Chloe" She grins brightly and nods.

"Have a nice day you two" I say heading for the door.

"Have a nice day" They both say in unison.

There's something about talking with children that brings a smile to my face...

**Author's note: I started to use G instead of Gold since it might get confusing between the currency and the item... Maybe Gil like Final Fantasy? Anyway thank you so much for reading and please review.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's note:Hello everybody How was your christmas? I'm sorry for the delay. At this rate I'll have to delay my entire schedule... I've catched a cold which is partly to blame for the delay this was going to be posted on the 26th but I was enjoying my gifts too much. And yesterday was when the cold really kicked in, I felt like I was forced to stand still for a day then decided to beat up a cuckoo... There where a few of gramatical errors last chapter Including the omision of a "Merry Christmas" but I had already accidentally closed the tab about 4 times by the fifth timewriting it I was probaly typing cautiosly with one finger... Anyway Thank you Icefeather for reviewing once again you're reviews always make me smile even yesterday while I was suffering from a headache and nasal congestion... Did I say too much? Well I always told myself that after I've written a comment, review, note, text, etc. I wouldn't change it because In real life you can't take back what you say so easily... It was intentional to make Chloe look cute, I decided to not use much descriptions in the conversation and leave it mostly to people's imagination. I sure hope I can see snow some day thanks for the encouragement... Is that the real term? Oh God look at this author's note! I got carried away... Enjoy**

Chapter 14

14th of Summer 12:20pm

I'm on my way home after milling some Corn at the Wind Mill, the last couple of days have been rather quiet and peaceful... I just hope It stays like that...

Once at the bridge I stop and take a good look at the scenery, I wasn't one of those people who would look at pictures of this all day, but back then I really didn't have much to look at. The sound of flowing water, the gentle breeze, the bright green grass... It's official I want to live here forever.

Well actually now that my farm is doing great I might be able to do just that... Why was I so woried? Maybe in a season or two I might be able to buy a coop, or a barn that would definetly increase her profit!

But wait I'm no good with animals... All I ever think about is making more money... And trying not to spend it... I need to learn to save money for a rainy day you never know when you'll need it...

"Are you alright?" I hear behind me, I slowly turn around to face the person... It's a man wearing what apears to be a doctor's clothing, with black hair and glasses. An appearence that simply states "Professional"

"Yes I'm fine"

"In that case I'm sorry for interrupting you, it's just that you where standing here with a pained expression on your face and standing so near to the edge... I didn't want to jump to any conclusions so I decided to ask" He says without changing that serious tone or his calm expression.

"I'm alright I was just admiring the scenery and thinking about something"

"Okay then I'll be going Have a nice day" He says and continues walking.

I turn around and continue on home...

Did he really think I was going to jump or something?

Would a fall from that hight really _kill_ me?

Did I really look pained?

* * *

15th of Summer 3:00pm

I exit the house and take the path towards town...

I walk past Walker farm and past the Water Mill passing by the shore I see Kasey amd the couple I've seen outside of Horn Ranch... All three of them Fishing and talking to one another...

As I make it into town I can see the boat leaving the docks, blowing the horn as it gets farther away...

I climb the stairs and head towards the Inn looking once again at the boat now just a small black shape in the sea, I open the door and walk inside closing it behind me...

The Inn is busier today there's peple waiting in line at the front desk and a few people sitting at a table. I walk towards the register to order some food but today a different person is attending.

"May I have your order?" A girl with orange hair tied into two tails asks smiling brightly.

"I'll have the Fried Rice and some Hot Chocolate" I say getting out my wallet.

"1,730 G" I hand her the money "Please take a seat your food will be done in a moment" She says handing me my reciept.

"Maya where did you put the Paprika this time? Don't tell me you labeled it as chili powder again!" I hear a voice, I look to see Colleen walking out from the kitchen.

"I'm pretty sure it's there mom with the salt"

"Well I already-" she notices me and smiles much like Maya.

"Angela how nice to see you It's been a while since You've come here"

"It's nice to see you too" I say smiling back.

"I still haven't introduced you too my daughter Maya" No wonder their smiles are so similar.

"It's nice to meet you Angela"

"It's nice to meet you too"

"Oh! Maya it's already 3:20 you should get going!" Collen says looking at the clock.

"Okay then see you tomorrow!"

She says as she takes of her apron and walks away...

"Well your food will be ready shortly Angela pplease take a seat" Colleen says with the same smile.

I nod before taking a seat... Isn't it still a bit warm cor Hot Chocolate?

**Author's note: Thank you for reading! After editing this It seems a bit to short... But it's still up to my standard. Please review or You'll meet with a terrible fate... Hehehe hehe**


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's note: Happy New Year! I hope this new year brings you all good luck! This is the first chapter of the year, I can tell I still have alot ahead of me... Thank you Icefeather for reviewing... it is you right? It says guest but I'm pretty sure you just forgot to write your name on it. I don't trust tablets to much, my dad's tablet only works with well with the house's WIFI which ironically is pretty slow... Anyway Enjoy!**

17th of Summer 2:40pm

"What's going on here?" I say to myself as I see all the decorations, stalls and people in town... Did I miss something?

"The Summer Festival!" Someone says behind me, I turn around to see Ozzie standing behind one of the stalls "Did you forget?" He says raising an eyebrow.

"I didn't even know about this festival" I say honestly "I came here to run some errands, but I guess Everything is closed" He lets out a laugh and then smiles.

"Don't worry about it you're probably not the only one. Besides there's still time to enjoy the festival!"

"You're right" But what exactly am I going to do here? I don't even know what they're celebrating...

I go take a look at the stalls, they're selling fish and fish related dishes so I'm guessing it's a fishing festival. I'm not a big fan of fish and I have stuff to do... Maybe while no one is looking I can-

"Angela you made it!" Mayor hamilton says as he aproaches me... So much for making a getaway... " I was begining to think you weren't coming since it's already this late"If I knew I wouldn't have come "I hope you're enjoying yourself" he says before walking towards the tents on the sand.

The place is really active, I can see a few people fishing over by the tents and some of them already Showing of their catch. It all looks really happy. To bad I'm not really happy to be here...

"Excuse me Miss" I turn around to see a woman carrying a large box with fish. "You're in my way"

"I'm sorry" I say before quickly stepping out of the way. She places the box on the stall and wipes her hands on her clothes...

"Wait a moment" she says pointing a finger at me. "You're Angela aren't you" she says lowering her hand and smiling.

"Yes"

"It's nice to meet you, My name is Renee" she says bowing "I've heard alot about you" These people better not be spreading rumors about me... "I must get going hopefully we can talk sometime" she says before walking back into town.

I quess I better enjoy myself then...

* * *

5:00pm

"Everybody we are going to announce the winners of the contests!" I hear Mayor Hamilton say, I walk towards the place where everybody is waiting for Mayor hamilton to say the winner's names...

"The winners for the Fishing contest are!" He clears his throught and takes out a piece of paper "Third place... Paolo!" Everybody clap and cheer as a kid climbs the... whats that called?and stays on the lowest step. "He wins 10 Good Herb Fish" Hamilton announces as everybody cheers once more. "Second Place... Ozzie!" Everybody cheers once again as Ozzie steps on the second highest step. "He wins 10 Perfect Sashimi" everybody claps once again. "And finally... First place goes to... Toby!" the crowd cheers even louder as a man with greyish blue hair climbs onto the tallest step. "He wins 10 Shining Sushi" Everybody cheers one last time before the winners step off and everybody disperses once more...

Is it over? Can I go hame?

Well I could've always gone home but that is kinda rude right?

"Have't seen you in a while" I turn around to see Kasey.

"I haven't gone out of the house much" I say shrugging

"A lot of people thought you weren't coming after the Fish contest"

"I didn't know there was a Festival today, I just came to run some errands and came across this" I say truthfully...

"My first time I didn't know either, But thankfully Mayor Hamilton stopped by my house to let me know everytime there was a festival was coming" And he is telling me this why?

"Good to know I'm not alone in this matter"

"Everybody probably went through it once. We are human after all"

"Yeah" I say letting out a sigh.

"How are you finding the Island? Well at least this part of it"

"It's really Peaceful... The sights are beautiful and the people are very kind and friendly... Maybe a little to friendly" he chuckles slightly and smiles.

"Funny thing... I used to think the same thing" He says laughing... "But sometimes I cant help but think if this is how it's supposed to be and maybe the rest of the world simply isn't friendly enough..."he says looking up at the sky...

"Maybe" I think this guy is giving it to much thought... "But may I ask something" He looks at me and nods... "Why are you talking to me right now... I know you have other friends here..."His smile fades completely... why the hell did I say that?

"I don't mean to offend you but... you looked really lonely and I could see you weren't enjoying yourself..." What?

"It looked as if you wanted to stay but you had no reason to so you were forcing yourself to stay" How can he read me like that? "I'm sorry but I just couldn't help myself... I don't like seeing other people sad. So i thought I could somehow cheer you up" Now I feel al guilty for asking...

"No I-I'm sorry... I shouldn't have asked you that... I wasn't thinking straight, It was just so weird that you would come up to me to talk when their are other people you could be talking with" This has got to be one of my worst apologies.

"It's alright, I'm just sad that I failed to make you feel better... Instead I just made you suspicious... although I can't blame you I did just suddenly pop up and started a conversation" he says scratching the back of his neck.

"Actually I overeacted. It's not the first time I've gotten into one of those converstions here..." What should I do now?

"It's fine I'll just let you be" I can't leave it like this! I need to do something!

"Wait!" Just as he turns around I grab his arm he turns around once again to face me... "How about we put this conversation behind us... let's start again" he has a slightly surprised look on his face, I look at my feet and take a deep breath... What have I dragged myself into?

I lift my head up once again to meet his gaze... "Hi there" I extend my hand for him to shake. "My name is Angela Medallo"

He shakes my hand, his touch... it's so cold but it still feels soft... And he smiles at me...

"It's nice to meet you Angela..."

**Author's note: Thank you for reading and please review! By the way could you people tell me a male name I could use for a character... I'm horrible with names...**


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's note: Thank you ScipioPB for reviewing and following! I hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

Chapter 16

18th of Summer 2:10pm

"... How much sugar do you want?" Pheobe asks me.

"Just a spoonful" How am I going to tell her that I don't like tea?

"Here you go" She says handing me a cup, sits down in the seat in front of me and looks out the window.

"Thanks" I say picking up the cup and holding it in the air, I sure hope she doesn't notice... I told her I didn't need any tea but she insisted...

"This rain sure was sudden" She says still looking out the window.

"Yes I thought it would be a sunny day" I say also looking out the window, If I had bought this TV two days ago I would have know It would rain...

"Did you go to the Summer Festival yesterday? I didn't see you there" she says now looing back at me.

"Yes but I just stumbled upon it... I didn't really know there were having a festival, so I was pretty late" I say putting the cup back on the table.

"Well I left early because I had some things to do...and I don't like the smell of fish, but I came back for the fireworks so maybe I didn't see you then"

"Yes the fireworks are amazing... I wish they did a fireworks display every day" she says smiling brightly.

"Yes they're really pretty" I wonder why Kasey didn't stay to see them...

"Did you participate in any of the contests?"

"No I didn't"

"I didn't either... Last time I did... I broke the Fishing Pole Toby lent me" She says looking down at her tea.

I look out the window, surely enough it's still raining... "Are there any more festivals?" She almost instantly looks back up at me.

"In spring there's the Flower festival on the 14th in which we look at the cherry blossoms and the Animal Festival on the 28th where there are contests related to animals... In the Summer there's the Firefly festival on the 7th and the Summer festival which was yesterday" So I already missed one? "... In Fall we have the Moon Viewing Festival on the 14th and the Crop Festival on the 27th, and finally in the Winter we have the Starry night festival on the 11th" She takes a deep breath and once again smiles brightly at me.

"That's a lot of festivals"

"You'll get used to it" She says as she picks up her empty tea cup and walks toward the kitchen. It's still raining. "And did you enjoy the festival?"

"I was planning on leaving but then Kasey started a conversation with me and we kept talking until the fireworks, he left just before they started" I still don't get why he didn't stay for the fireworks...

"Kasey is a bit weird... but once you get to know him you he's a really great person" She giggles "I remember he decorated his house with lights on his first winter everybody wondered why... The people in the city sure are different" What's weird about Christmas?

"I guess he is weird... he could read my facial expressions very well... I didn't even know I was doing weird facial expressions..."

"That's one of the things he's good at... He can read people very well" Her smile fades as she looks at the window "He once told me he got good at it... because he was trying to read himself..." well that sure is weird... and kind of deep if you ask me."The rain stopped" I look out the window and it's true the clouds have retreated and the sky is once again blue. "The weather sure is different today... You should be headed home"

"You're right I don't want to get caught in the rain again" I stand up from the chair and smile at Pheobe "I'll see you later" I says before walking to the door.

"Have a nice day" She says, but I can't help but notice... she didn't smile back when I said goodbye...


End file.
